


废物快乐

by 74lingcc



Series: 废物达米安（not have end）（一个坑） [2]
Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: Other, hurt dami
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: （猥亵的第二弹）





	废物快乐

废物快乐

（猥亵的第二弹）

 

达米安换了一个学校，在那次后布鲁斯打消了他能融入公立学校的念头，这个父亲总怀抱不安，而他这种不安却在抗拒达米安方面。他，无法面对达米安。  
傻了的小废物对缺失父亲的关爱没有多大兴趣，他现在只能任意的接受别人给他安排的生活，不然他就会吵闹着外出，他不喜欢被关在房间里。  
迪克更多的从布鲁德海文往返哥谭，他总会很耐心的提醒达米安如何使用他的儿童手环，那里的电击功能，那里的警报功能，以往无所不能的罗宾现在只能在学校被变态猥亵，越弱小越被欺负，他跟布鲁斯聊过，可布鲁斯不愿意把达米安束缚四肢的东西拆下来。  
“你想他杀了同学吗。”  
如果不是压抑达米安的力量，他在脑子不清醒的最初几天里，他攻击过阿福且成功了。  
如今达米安在有着厚重校服的私立学校呆着，没有人喜欢低能儿，但也不会明里的欺凌，他们漠视这个坏脾气喋喋不休的小孩子，漂亮混血儿在这里很常见，只是达米安的光芒被他的愤怒所掩盖，他更加的敌视所有的同学以及老师，他连饭堂都不会去，经常饿着肚子回家，饥饿训练让他漠视这种伤害，只是不快的叠加让达米安逃学，他利用他小的身材躲过了保安的眼睛，在午饭的时候离开了。  
达米安看着显然高兴多了，他到处走着，毫不忌讳的恶毒谩骂每一个路过他的人，这个小孩骂骂咧咧的往阴暗的肮脏的地方走去，他在罗宾的时候总熟悉这种黑暗地方，可如今他不是罗宾，他根本无法放倒任何一个对他有恶意中伤的人。  
昂贵校服吸引了不少盯着他的不法者，流浪汉先动手了，他在不管的地方有自己的帐篷，他可以把这个看这就是傻子的小孩抓进去，更别说这个家伙手腕上的白色标签过于明显了。  
“你好啊，小公子，我是真的讨厌你们这些有钱人。”  
这种什么都不懂而且还是有钱人家是孩子是天赐的肥羊，流浪汉把他抓去了角落，达米安的衣服跟书包被抢了下来，以及他手腕上的手表，那是阿福尽职给他的身份的装饰。  
精致昂贵的笔盒，水晶钥匙扣以及钱包让流浪汉很开心，而且这个书包的小牛皮质感看着也不便宜，达米安很不满的想要抢回来，但他被推倒在地，他的谩骂吸引了别的更多的人，小孩的东西不足以瓜分，他们打量上他背后的家庭。  
“我要把他弄回去。”  
有人抓过达米安手腕的白条来看，上面只有一连串的电话号码。  
“这能有多少钱，我们可以绑架他。”  
有过案底的人说。  
“太危险了，我们把他卖去国外吧。”  
这里有跟人贩子接触过的。  
“你看他的脸，有很多人会喜欢。”  
那些大人很不客气的调侃这个小废物，他们随意的捏他的脸，去恶意的抓他瘦小的四肢，小孩子的肉手感很嫩，而他们没有接触过这样年轻的东西。  
“放手！你们这些下贱的！恶心的！”  
达米安气呼呼的去咬抓他的手。  
“他说我们下贱！”  
有人笑了出来，抓达米安的手更大力气了，这个小孩被挤在一个肮脏的成人堆里，他想离开但是办不到，达米安喝骂的声音越来越大，越来越尖锐，有人不耐烦的给了他一巴掌，但达米安还在叫嚣，便又被按着头往地上撞去了。  
“不会撞傻了吧。”  
头骨磕到地上的声音很清脆，达米安又疼又晕，血液堆积在脑子里让他整个头都热热的。  
“他本来就是傻的。”  
人类的劣根便是对于物品的破坏性，小废物被这样按在地上动不了，有人开始把手伸去他的裤子，达米安没什么力气的要扯回来，他还隐约记得上次的恶心事，可有另外的家伙把他的手很用力的往背后折去，他们的仇富让他想更多的给这个恶劣的富家小孩教训。  
骨折的声音不太明星，但是很痛，达米安尖叫了一声，他拼命的挣扎，但是始终没有什么力气。  
不……达米安觉得不应该这样，他不应该就这样，可有什么在松动了，那是骨折的左手，那个他十分不耐烦的，在关节里定住的东西脱落下来了。  
“哈！”  
达米安高兴起来了，他本能的借着靠在他旁边的成人的力来把他的脱臼按回去，有人已经分开他没有穿裤子的腿了，但是他不会在意这种恶心了，达米安现在只想杀人。这是他的本能。  
在迪克收到手环自动识别发出的警报赶过来后，这里的场景满身血腥。  
达米安没有穿裤子，他的下面全是血，疼痛让他坐姿很奇怪，但他却很兴奋，被打肿了的脸在露着满是血的牙在笑着，小废物的旁边躺着两个人，有一个被挖出了眼睛，还有一个正在被达米安戳着额头的血洞，达米安的手指兴奋的，残忍的，不断的把人类颅骨闭合未完整的地方弄大，他看着想要把里面的脑浆弄出来，可他只有一个左手有力气，所以看着很是滑稽。  
现在有不少别人的痕迹，可如今那些人已经跑光了。  
迪克突然失力的跪坐到地上了，他看着这样狼狈又危险的达米安，满脸的无法置信。


End file.
